Unfaithful
by hakomakura
Summary: “Sakura…” a deep voice called her, his breath hitting her neck sending pleasurable chills down her spine. She turned to see piercing crimson eyes behind her and malicious grin across his paled lips. Short oneshot inspired by Rhianna's Unfaitful


"I'm leaving for tonight." Sakura called to the room behind her. She received no response and turned on her heel slowly walking back to the dimly lit room. "Sasuke? Did you hear me?" The man rose from his desk papers and file strewn across it, his dark hair falling in his face slightly, and the glare of the light reflecting off his glasses.

"You look beautiful, where are you going?" Her small black dress fitted nicely on her curves, her intense hair pulled in a bun with small tendrils hanging in front of her face, contrasting against the darkness of the dress.

He rested his hand on her shoulder playing with a piece of her hair that hung by her ear, Sakura delayed a moment; he was allowed to be worried

After all, he was her husband.

"I'm just going a club, going to meet some of the girls." The lie fell from her lips, it was easier than she thought, _he _was right. "I'll be back late, don't wait up."

"I still have some work, have fun. I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek pausing for a moment before pulling away.

"I love you too."

----

The moment the door closed Sasuke held his stomach, he had a burning feeling filling him, running through his veins. '_I'm just going a club, going to meet some of the girls.' _Is that what she had said?

This would be the third night in a row, this week. The past month she had been going out, and he knew that she wasn't _going to meet some of the girls._ The only thing was he didn't know whom she was going to meet; he had a thought but had to confirm it.

He grimaced at the thought, another man dancing with her, kissing her, feeling her pale skin under his hands. She didn't even stutter when she'd lied to him, it was that easy to her. _'I love you too.' _

Was that even the truth?

----

Sakura walked down the cold street her jacket tied tightly to hide her seductive apparel. She stepped into the club and waited at the bar, they had planed to meet at ten, and she still had fifteen minutes. That was enough to order and drink and wash away her lament.

She glanced around the club, few people she could recognize and even fewer she could name. This was why she'd told him to come here. Going to a local pub she was sure to find an acquaintance and then she would be caught.

Her stomach bubbled with the idea. Trying to escape, avoiding the crowds, hiding in the shadows, she laughed at herself for finding such a cliché thing so exciting.

"Sakura…" a deep voice called her, his breath hitting her neck sending pleasurable chills down her spine. She turned to see piercing crimson eyes behind her and malicious grin across his paled lips.

Without another word she stepped up from the stool and dropped her jacket letting it pool around her feet. The dark man looked her up and down tracing every curve of her body with his eyes; her lips curled at his reaction to her outfit and stepped closer to his body. Leaning close to him she put her arms around his neck twisting the long tress of hair, pulled back at the nape of his neck around her finger breathing heavily into his ear.

"Itachi…"

After another drink the dark haired man pulled Sakura from the tepid bar into the cool night air. They walked down the street, a few blocks away was a small hotel, another reason that Sakura had chosen that particular bar for their meeting.

----

Sakura nibbled lightly on Itachi's ear as he unlocked the door.

He walked to bed and sat at the edge. Sakura pulled her hair out of the bun and let the long tendrils fall, pooling over her shoulders. She smiled lustfully as she straddled his legs pushing him to the bed.

----

Sasuke stared at the clock nervously, '11:20.' She'd been gone a while. When would she be coming back? He tapped his finger on the hard surface of the desk.

He wouldn't chase her that night.

He would wait; he would wait for another night.

----

Sakura turned on her side holding the sheet tight against her chest, her neck beaded with sweat. The clock read '11:20', she'd been gone for nearly an hour and a half, could she stretch it anymore? Probably not much longer. Itachi lay next to her running his fingers up and down the curve of her spine,

"I have to go." She sat up pulling the sheet with her and scanned the room for her lost clothing. Itachi sat up behind her pulling her into his arms trailing kisses down her neck.

"Don't leave." His voice low and twisted with lust and desire.

"I have to, Sasuke is waiting for me." She pulled her panties from the floor and slipped them on under the sheet.

"Why don't you just leave him, stay with me." He ran his fingers down her back as she arched it clipping her strapless bra.

"Because…I love him." Sakura's voice was low.

"Liar." He pushed her back down on the bed kissing her neck slowly moving down to her stomach.

"I have to go." She moaned lifting his head to hers and kissing him deeply before standing; she slipped on her dress and started walking to the door.

"Wait." He stood from the bed, sheets wrapped around his waist his leaned his hand on the door blocking her in. "When can I see you again?" He breathed onto her neck, making her cheeks heat in a blush.

"Two days…" she whispered breathlessly.

"Where?" He gripped her hip kissing and sucking lightly on her neck.

"Here…" She pushed him off and closed the door behind her walking speedily down the street.

----

Sasuke was lying in their bed when he heard her walk in the door. She stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Washing all her betrayal down the drain. She stepped out a few minutes later and pulled on a large t-shirt climbing into the bed.

"You awake babe?" She asked quietly.

"Hm?" She slid closer to him wrapping her arm around her chest and laying her chin on his shoulder,

"Goodnight, hun." She kissed him lightly, on the back of the neck and turned over pressing her back to his.

----

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, her red dress was perfect. Sasuke watched her primp in front of the mirror trying hard to not to show his pain on his face. She wasn't dressing for him she was dressing for _him_.

"Going out again?" _At lest she waited a day, one fucking day. _

"Uh?...Oh yea.."

"Who with?" _Maybe she'd slip, maybe._

"Ino, Hinata…the usual. Um…Ten-ten might be there but she also said she might want to spend the night with Neji."

_Damn, she had it all planed out didn't she. She didn't fault once. _

"Have fun." He stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck slowly. "I love you." He breathed.

Sakura spun around in his arms. "I love you too." She kissed him ardently before breaking the embrace and grabbing her purse, "See ya hun."

_Do you kiss him like that? I'll find out. _

Sakura grabbed her jacket before she left and tied it tightly around her waist making her way to hotel, she had ten minutes.

----

Sasuke gave her a five minute head start then he would follow, he'd dressed in all black, with her bright red dress and dramatic hair she would be easy to follow. He stepped out of the house and started walking toward the bars. Darting down the dark street he checked the local bars, she was smart should wouldn't go where someone could find her.

He made his way to the outskirts of the town; he caught sight of her hair and trail cautiously leaving a great distance between them.

She skipped the bars, she was walking straight to the hotels, his stomach lurched at the thought, but he continued. He had to find out whom she was seeing.

She slipped into the room having a key in her purse, he waited a few minutes and walked to the window that was outside the door. Leaning on the wall he looked through the window with his peripheral vision, he saw a man but couldn't tell who it was slipping more the side he glanced in the window, his heart beating fast, his pulse rushing he saw the man.

They were on the bed his was laying on top of her kissing her stomach softy as he slowly inched up her dress sliding it over her head.

Sasuke pulled back his throat was dry and his chest ached, he couldn't watch anymore. _How could she do that? With **him?**_

"Itachi…" he murmured under his breath, walking away from the window stumbling slightly on the sidewalk trying to keep his composure. Now what could he do, he made his way home, and maybe she'd admit it, maybe she would slip.

_Maybe._

----

Sakura stumbling through the door she walked to the room and Sasuke lay in their bed as he had before, waiting for her to get out of the shower.

She came out a few moments later her hair damp and dripping down on the light shirt she'd put on. She snuggled up close to his back and kissed his neck, just as she'd done before. He shivered, her lips and met _his_ they'd kissed _his_ neck and chest, they where tainted.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yea." _Bitch._

"What'd you do?" Sasuke kept his voice low his back turned to her.

"We just danced, had a few drinks." _Liar._

"Who'd ya see?"

"Some of the girls. Ino, Hinata, um…"

"Itachi? "

"Shit. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I felt the need to write a itasaku sort of thing. I twas inspired by the song "Unfaithful" by Rhianna. I've been trying to get a new chapter of 'Sing Me a Song' going but I'm having a little case of writers block. Please review. They will most likely be replyed to and if you really feel the need flame, they will be mocked and ignored.

Disclaimer: this is a ONEshot. I do not intend on writing a sequel or another chapter, and (though they are appreciated) no amount of reviews will change my mind.


End file.
